catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Glossypelt
Glossypelt is a beautiful, thick furred, silvery gray tabby she-cat with long graceful legs, a sweeping plume of a tail, sparkling, amber-brown eyes, a torn ear, and a very glossy, sleek pelt.Revealed by Nightfall History :Glossypaw is an adventurous and feisty RiverClan apprentice, her mentor is Winterfall, a respected senior warrior. :Glossypaw's best friend is Troutpaw, and she shows mild affections for him, but grows frustrated when he never notices. :When Troutpaw's mentor, Hawkfire, leaves RiverClan to be with Firepelt in ThunderClan, Troutpaw is devastated. Glossypaw knows how close he and Hawkfire were, and the two soon grow angry at her for leaving. :They sneak out of camp one day after planning to ambush her on ThunderClan's territory. :When they reach the border, they see her resting at Sunningrocks. They each hide in the undergrowth, then start to sneak up on her. She doesn't hear or smell them at first, and they leap at her. They two have the advantage of surprise, and Hawkfire has difficulty maneuvering on the slick rocks. Suddenly, Gorsefang comes to Hawkfire's rescue, and the two begin to fight the two apprentices. Ravenstar explodes from the undergrowth and jumps into the fray as well, trying to kill Glossypaw and Troutpaw. Ravenstar brutally injures Glossypaw, and picks her up by the scruff, tossing her into the bushes. Scared, Troutpaw cowers at Ravenstar's paws, blaming Glossypaw for the attack. Ravenstar and Hawkfire's eyes are dark with fury, and they send him away. Troutpaw runs back to the RiverClan camp, not stopping to get Glossypaw, who is unconscious. :When Glossypaw reawakens, she is in Blacksong's den, a wounded Troutpaw next to her. The two discuss the fight, and Glossypaw realizes that it had been Hawkfire and Firepelt who brought her back to the camp. Glossypaw's anger towards Hawkfire lessens a lot. :She and Troutpaw both know that they are in big trouble, and Rubystar talks to them about it later. They are both punished, having to clean out the elders' den for a moon. :One day while out hunting with Troutpaw, they come across the human picnic area in their territory. They're both curious, so they explore. But just as they reach the clearing, a few twolegs capture Glossypaw. Troutpaw is horrified, and tries to stop them. They put Glossypaw in the trunk of their car, and they start to drive off. Glossypaw is yelling for Troutpaw, and she sees him running after the monster out the trunk window. But he soon falls behind, and they round a corner, leaving him out of sight. :Glossypaw is taken to a strange place, which she suspects to be the cutter. She is scared out of her mind, and a twoleg forces a pill down her throat, which, unbeknownst to her, was a sort of sleeping pill. :When she reawakens, she is in a rather dirty cage, surrounded by other dogs and cats in different cages. She is very drowsy, and it feels as if there is a cloud of fog in her brain. There, she meets Forest, a former kittypet who had been taken the pound after his twolegs could no longer care for him, Lightningstripe, a ThunderClan warrior who had been captured, Grasspaw, a ShadowClan apprentice who had been captured, and Nellie, a young loner who had been captured. :They all try to make plans of escape, but Glossypaw feels very peaceful and sleepy because of the pill the vet gave her, and she starts saying that she just wanted to stay there, and that the twolegs would take care of them. All are confused, and continue making their plans. Soon, Firepelt, recently named Firestar, ran in, helping to open all the cages. All the cats run out, but Glossypaw stayed behind. It took a few cats to shove her out of the cage to get her to run. :She gets separated from Firestar, Lightningstripe, and Grasspaw, and goes into the forest. The two loners, Forest and Nellie, assure her that she could stay with them. :She stays with Forest and Nellie for a while and soon two RiverClan warriors, Solarwind and Dawnfire, come looking for her, and eventually find her. Still under the pill's influence, she tells them that she wanted to stay with Forest and Nellie. Devastated, her friends leave. :Nellie takes Glossypaw with her when she decided to venture out into the land some, while Forest stayed behind. :While on their journey, they meet Flare. Nellie almost instantly falls in love with him, and decides that she would stay with him in his barn. They ask Glossypaw if she would like to stay with them as well. If she had been her normal self, she would have either gone back to RiverClan, or gone back to stay with Forest. But since she wasn't, she agreed to stay with Flare and Nellie. :When they get to Flare's barn, Flare helps them make themselves at home by making them nests, and hunting for them. :Nellie leaves for a while to tell Forest where she had gone, and returns a few days later, telling them that Forest had told her he was fine with it, but she could see past that. :The pill's effect on Glossypaw finally starts to wear off, and she realizes that she wants to go back to RiverClan. :But as she prepares for her travel, she grows very close to Flare, who treated her like his own daughter. She had never known her father, and her mother had died when she was very young. :She thought about it for a while, and decided that she would stay with Flare and Nellie in the next few moons, then return to RiverClan when she was warrior age. She changes her name to Glossy for the time being. :She is delighted when Nellie has Flare's kits, Crackle and Lula. The two treat her like an older sister, and Crackle is very taken with Glossy. :However, a few weeks after Crackle and Lula are born, two rogues take over Flare's barn and force them out. With nowhere to go, they travel for a long time, finally stumbling upon a barn that was inhabited by two loners, Tux and Annie. The young couple are very hospitable, and allow them to stay for as long as they like. :Crackle and Lula grow homesick very quickly, and are too young to understand why they can't go home. Glossy missed the barn as well, and comforted the two kittens. Flare decides that he had to take back their barn, so he leaves, promising them that he would be back. He doesn't return for a long time, and all four of them grow worried. :One day, Forest had somehow wound up at Tux and Annie's barn. Nellie is overjoyed to see him, and Forest runs to her, comforting her and her kits. Nellie told him all that had happened with their barn, and Forest tells them that they were welcome to stay at his barn in the forest, which had more room. :When Flare finally arrives, he told them that he had failed to retrieve their barn. Forest explains the situation to him, and Flare and his family gladly accept his offer. :Glossy is very happy with Forest's barn, and doesn't feel home sick anymore. :However, she knew that she had to return to RiverClan. Bidding her family goodbye, she set out. She wonders if Troutpaw had received his warrior name yet, and she finds herself thinking more and more about him. :Glossy gets into much trouble with rogues along the way, coming out of the different fights with scratches, and a torn ear. :She soon gets lost in Twolegplace, and starts to loose hope as days go by. When she finally reaches the forest, she still can't find Clan territory. :Glossy spends a few moons in the forest, having made a day for herself. She is dejected and sad, having lost her new family, and her best friend. :When she comes to a part of the forest near Twolegplace, she meets a loner named Splash. He is very kind to her, and she soon warms up to him. He allows her to tell him all that she had been through, seeing that she had a lot on her mind. But when she got to the part about missing Troutpaw, he realizes that he has to be somewhere, and, apologizing, jets off. Glossy is left in a rather sad mood, having been happy to get it all off her chest. :Finally, one day, she comes across Flare out in the forest. They are ecstatic to see each other, and he invites her into his new den to talk. :She tells him all about how she was trying to find Clan territory, and how she thought she might know where its location was now. She even reveals the feelings that were very deep in her heart, that she might love Troutpaw, whom she knew must have his warrior name now. Flare listens intently, and after she finishes, tells her that he knew Troutpaw's new name was Troutstream, and that he was alive and well. Glossy is very happy to hear that, but then Flare sadly tells her that Troutstream had a mate, Blossomcloud, and children of his own. Glossy is jolted into shock at this, and afterwards, realizes that he never did love her, and that he had probably forgotten her. Flare reassures her that it wasn't that bad at all. He reveals that Nellie was once more pregnant with his kits, but he was worried about Crackle and Lula, who the last time he had seen, weren't that familiar with him. She sympathizes, and reminds him that he still had Nellie. She plans to stay with Flare once more, but she decides that she needs more time on her own. :This proves to be a mistake on her part, for the next time she goes to Flare's den to visit him, he isn't there. :A few weeks later, she finds him with a few of his friends, gathered on the bank of a river. She runs to him excitedly, but when she reaches him, he rounds on Glossy, and shouts at her to leave him alone. Bewildered and scared, she hurriedly backs off. Mallowleaf tells her not to be too hard on them, and that Crackle had been killed earlier that day. Glossy is horrified, and a wave of sadness overcame her. The cat who had been like a little brother to her was gone, and she had greatly upset Flare. Turning, she ran into the forest to be alone once more. :She spends another quarter moon traveling on her own, and is sent into a deep depression. Even though she knows where Clan territory is, she doesn't want to go back; knowing that she could never face Troutstream again. :She soon comes across a group of cats known as Team Sasuke, and finds that Nellie had given birth to Flare's son, Lightning. But she also finds out that both Flare and Nellie had died of Green cough, and that Lula had been killed by a rogue named Rockey. The shock of loosing her family was almost to much for her, although she allows Sasuke to guide her to a freshly made nest, where he agreed to let her stay. :Glossy grows close to Lightning and Tornado, Crackle and Mallowleaf's son. She learns that Mallowleaf had fallen in love with Crackle and Lou, and had become pregnant with both of their kits. She suspects that it's Crackle Mallowleaf truly loves, because she can see how much Crackle's death had effected her. She befriends Mallowleaf's other three kits, Jingle, who is Crackle's daughter, Wolffur, Lou's son, and Mouse, Lou's second son. :While fighting in a battle with a hostile group of rogues, and one of them, Anakin, pushes Lightning off the side of a high ledge. Fern, his half sister, runs forward to catch him, but trips on a sharp stone and falls clumsily forward. Lightning hits the ground hard, and is killed. The whole of Team Sasuke are devastated, but mostly Fern, Tornado, who was his best friend, Princess, his other half sister who had grown up with him, Twilight, who had loved him, Forest, and Glossy. :Tornadow is often seen trying to cheer Glossy up, but she always seems to be in a melancholy mood. :When Team Sasuke splits up, Glossy doesn't know where to go. She continues to travel North, and she misses Troutstream more and more every day, but that puts her in a worse mood because she thinks that he had forgotten her. :Finally, she comes to a part of the forest that had a bit of a magical air to it. Sure enough, one night, Flare's, Nellie's, Crackle's, and Lightning's spirits appear to her. She is driven to tears because she is so happy to see them. :She tells the her predicament, and how she deeply loves Troutstream, and how homesick she was. Flare gently tells her not to worry, and that Troutstream's mate Blossomcloud had been killed seasons ago in battle. But Glossy knows that just because Blossomcloud was dead, didn't mean that Troutstream had stopped loving her. Nellie pointed out that she has as much a right to get close to him as Blossomcloud did. After they disappear, Glossy feels a little bit better, but is still unsure. :She returns to her den, still reluctant to return to RiverClan. :A few weeks later, she is resting on the bank of the river where Flare's, Nellie's Crackle's, and Lightning's graves were. She looks up at the sky, and wonders silently to herself whether or not Troutstream was alive. As she's wondering this, three familiar scents reach her, and Flare, Lightning, and Crackle appear before her. They are very happy to see each other, and they each tell her how much they missed they her, and that they were always watching over her. Glossy admits to them how much she misses them as well, and, turning to Crackle, she says that she knows Mallowleaf misses him. Crackle is saddened at this comment, and tells Glossy that he could no longer watch over Mallolwleaf, for she had traveled far away, where the Starry Skies could not see her. Glossy is horrified, and admits that after Team Sasuke split up, they had all lost tabs on each other. Silently, she promises that she would find Mallowleaf, no matter the cost. :Flare reassures Glossy that Troutstream was alive and well, and she begins to realize that she couldn't hide from her feelings and worries anymore. Nearby, Twilight noticed her talking to the spirits, and is surprised to see Lightning. When she runs over to talk to him, he hisses, and pulls away. Glossy continues to talk to Flare and Crackle, but can see them out of the corner of her eye. Eventually she turns to her two friends, and watches them talk. Lightning was angry with Twilight for choosing Blackthorn as a mate, and that they could have been together if she had just waited. Twilight is devastated, admitting that she did love Blackthorn, but she loved Lightning so much more. Lightning becomes more sad than angry now, and yells to the stars, begging them to return his life to him. Flare comforts Lightning, and all three disappear. Glossy, realizing what she had to do, bids goodbye to Twilight and runs off into the forest, trying to find the road she new would take her to Clan territory. Unbeknownst to her, right after she left, Twilight tried to cross the ice on the river to the other side, but the ice cracked, and she fell. A rogue named Raven jumped in to save her, but it was too late, for Twilight had drowned. Lightning's spirit came to retrieve her, and the two had a happy reunion in the Starry Skies. It is unknown whether Twilight fell on accident, or drowned herself on purpose to be with Lightning. :By midnight, Glossy reaches RiverClan territory. She crosses the border, and tries to find the river. She had some what of a plan, she would cross the river, get to camp, and somehow get Troutstream out alone so she could talk to him. :But as she emerged from the undergrowth, she saw Troutstream at the river already, star gazing. Suddenly he picked up her scent, and, looking quite startled, began yowling her name, looking for her. Glossy stepped out of her hiding place, unsure of what to say. When she approached him, he embraced her, almost crying with joy as he covered her face in tender licks. She could hardly speak for her purr was too loud, and the two part for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes. They sit and talk for a while, Glossy telling him all she had been through, and all that stopped her from coming back. Troutstream tells her that he had never forgotten her, and that she had never been dead to him. She asked about Blossomcloud, and he exclaims that his former mate had died seasons ago, and that he had always cared about Glossy. :She spends her fist few weeks in RiverClan with joy at being back home again, and being reunited with Troutstream. She and Rubystar discuss taking on a warrior name as well. She grows closer to Troutstream more and more each day, as they learn each other's strengths and weaknesses, and develop an extremely close bond. :Glossy soon realizes that she might be pregnant. The next morning while Troutstream goes hunting, she visits Blacksong to discuss it with her. Blacksong confirms her pregnancy with joy, and Glossy is elated. :Upon leaving the medicine cat den however, a rogue named Zigzag slowly enters camp with a limp, bloody body in his jaws. Glossy's whole world freezes as she realizes that the body is Troutstream's. Letting out a hoarse cry of anguish, she runs over and buries herself in Troutstream's fur, sobbing silently as Zigzag explains to the horrified Clan that Troutstream had been killed by a wolf. When Glossy gets up, she is shaking with anger, and asks for Zigzag to take her to the wolf, crying out that she would kill it. Dawnfire, Solarwind, and Rubystar join her to form a patrol, and Zigzag leads them away. :When they find the wolf fighting a group of rogues, they attack the already weak wolf. Glossy fights the most violently, and soon the wolf dies at the claws of the RiverClan warriors. Glossy backs away until she is beside Dawnfire, and sobs into her sister's fur, explaining between cries that she was expecting Troutstream's kits. :Before moving into the nursery, Troutstar performs a ceremony and gives her her Clan name, Glossypelt. Glossypelt is honored, but she finds it difficult to be happy since Troutstream wasn't standing beside her afterwards. :After a while, Glossypelt's heart slowly begins to recover. When she thinks of Troutstream, she doesn't become sad; she feels happy remembering him so vividly. She often thinks about their reunion, and all they talked about the night she agreed to be his mate. She thinks about her long and painful journey to RiverClan, and how happy she had felt when she was once again by Troutstream's side. She does feel sad that her kits would never know their father, but she also knew that he would watch them and guide them from StarClan. :Glossypelt befriends Waveheart, a kind and gentle RiverClan warrior who often comforts her when she's sad. She knows that Troutstream would want her to find a new mate, but Glossypelt could never bring herself to love anyone like she loved him. :Glossypelt is overjoyed when her sister, Dawnfire, reveals that she is carrying Solarwind's kits. :One afternoon while sunning herself, a young RiverClan warrior named Redblade greets her and the two strike up a conversation. Redblade seems to be feeling awkward, and Glossypelt can't figure out why. When he starts to uncertainly mention her kits, she understands that he was tip-toeing carefully around the subject of Troutstream. She tells him not to worry, that they should be able to talk about him freely with happiness from the memories he brings. Redblade seems relieved after this, and then comments sadly that everyone seemed to have love but him. Glossypelt firmly assures him that there was someone out there for him. Redblade sighs and tells her there was no one in RiverClan. He seems to get a bit nervous after this, and after he leaves, Glossypelt begins to suspect that he might have affections for someone in a different Clan. :She is mentioned by Almondeyes when the younger warrior is telling Venomsplash the story of how she lost Troutstream, yet still recognized him as her forever true love. Almondeyes thoughtfully wonders aloud whether or not Glossypelt would ever call someone else her mate. Images Real Life Images Family Members Mate: :Troutstream:Revealed on the IRC, on February 13th, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Father: :Graywind:Revealed on the IRC, February 3rd, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Mother: :Lilyblossom:Revealed on the IRC, February 3rd, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Sisters: :Dawnfire:Revealed on the IRC, February 3rd, 2011 Living :Frostkit:Revealed on the IRC, February 3rd, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Adopted Family Members Foster Father: :Flare:Revealed by Nightfall, August 21st, 2011 Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Foster Mother: :Nellie:Revealed by Nightfall, August 21st, 2011 Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Foster Brother: :Crackle:Revealed by Nightfall, August 21st, 2011 Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Foster Sister: :Lula:Revealed by Nightfall, August 21st, 2011 Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Family Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Loner Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Queen Category:Warrior